Why me?
by forestsofazarath
Summary: When Beastboy ruins one of Raven's books and goes to her room to apoligize, he gets sucked into her mirror and what he finds could just be more then he can handle... BBRae, RobStar.


Amethyst here! Just an attempt at humor… don't worry, it will get better. This is just the prologue.

Summary: Beastboy was trying to be nice to Raven and make her some herbal tea but accidentally ruins the only thing she has left of Arella…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I wish I did though.

* * *

**

Cyborg stretched out and yawned. He'd been working for almost four hours on the T-Car going over absolutely everything. She was perfect. He glanced around and his stomach rumbled. Time for some lunch. And if he had to battle Beastboy every step of the way to reach his meat, he would. He grinned at the thought.

The corridors were surprisingly deserted but Cyborg didn't give the idea much thought. It flickered in his head, a brief observation and then it left as quickly as it came.

The double doors that led into the living room opened and for a moment Cyborg paused in astonishment.

Robin was talking to Starfire but that wasn't what caught his attention. Beastboy was standing near the table, attempting to make herbal tea. Attempting being the key word. It looked more like he was trying to drown the tea bag.

He swore as hot water spilled from the cup and splashed onto his hand. He pulled it away, biting his lower lip to stop himself from saying anything more. Robin raised an eyebrow and noticed Cyborg. He gestured for him to sit down.

"What's Beastboy doing?" murmured the cybernetic teen as he took up the offer.

Starfire perked up. "He is participating in the making of tea for Friend Raven. She says she has been feeling without colour." Her hands clasped together and subconsciously she floated slightly. "Is that not nice of him?"

Robin stared at her. Cyborg nudged him as Starfire was beginning to look self-conscious.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…um," he stuttered, trying to cover up his momentary loss of composure. "The term is feeling off colour, not without colour, Starfire." he said. Mentally, he berated himself, reminding him yet again that he mustn't let Starfire know…not yet…

The double doors opened again just as Beastboy let out a whoop. "Yes!" he spun around just as Raven made her way to the kitchen, reading a heavy leather-bound book.

"Rae, guess what?"

Raven looked up from her book. Her usual scowl was set on her face.

"Last time I checked, my name was **Raven**, not Rae." she said abruptly.

Beastboy was slightly taken aback by her tone. For a moment he stuttered, his pointy ears drooping slightly.

"Umm, I made you some tea…"

Raven's face softened and she closed her book, giving him her undivided attention.

"Thanks…" she said so softly that if it hadn't been for Beastboy's sensitive hearing he wouldn't have heard.

"It's okay." He grinned, happy to see her happy. _She looks so beautiful…_ His gaze dropped lower and lower until Cyborg cleared his throat very loudly and obviously. Beastboy's head shot up at the sudden break in his concentration and saw Raven was staring at him oddly. With sudden clarity, he realized what he'd been doing. _I was checking Raven out. **Raven**._

With this sudden realization, he stepped backwards, tripping over his own feet in his determination to get as far away from Raven as possible and into the safety of his room. He could feel the blood rushing up to his face- its normal green hue becoming slightly brownish as he blushed.

He stumbled and tried to regain his balance so he could continue his retreat. One of his flailing arms caught the teacup and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The cup went flying through the air, its contents spilling everywhere. Hot tea spilt on Raven's arms, scalding the pale skin. More of the beverage fell onto her book. Tea began to drip from the book onto the floor. It would have been fine but no- Raven just had to take a step back into the path of the flying teacup.

And that tea cup just had to hit her in the face, right above her left eye.

Raven stood there as the cup was engulfed in black energy and shattered. Pieces of china fell to the floor, creating a tinkling sound against the steady noise of the tea dripping from the book. It was almost musical.

Everyone was silent but that just seemed to make it worse. Slowly, it dawned on the hapless changeling what had just happened.

"**YOU IDIOT!**"

Raven exploded. That was the only way Beastboy could describe it. One minute she was standing a metre away from him, the next with her hand connecting with Beastboy's cheek. Her trademark red eyes grew as the other titans watched in shock as Raven slapped him hard, her powers forgotten. Sure, they'd fought before but that was insults, words. Never had Raven hit him or Beastboy hit her.

Robin pulled the two Titans apart, ignoring the stinging blow that had probably been meant for Beastboy. The demonic eyes faded as slowly, Raven realized she was crying. Automatically, her hand went up and pulled her hood down over her head and she teleported away.

Beastboy could see a red mark forming on his cheek.

"Raven sure slaps hard…" he muttered before saying more loudly, "What's up with her?"

None of the Titan's responded. They were all looking at their fearless leader as he slowly picked up the book. He blanched.

"Oh no…"

The other Titan's were instantly alert.

"What is it?" said Cyborg, thinking of the strange mirror that had led into Raven's mind. Strange didn't begin to cover it though. More like freaky.

Robin opened the book to the first page and held it up. And even though the pages were quickly crinkling and the ink running, the Titans could still see that in flowery writing it read;

"To my daughter Raven on her fifth Birthday. You are always special to me and always will be no matter what. Love, Arella."

Beastboy swore mentally.

_Why does it always have to be me?

* * *

_

**It only takes about thirty seconds to review, so please do! Just tell me if it's ok or if I need to improve… Thanks!**

**xxx Amethyst **


End file.
